Red Baby
by CassieDemandsTiva
Summary: When Lisbon finds a baby at a crime scene, what will she do? Eventual Jisbon. Story is better than summary, I promise. Rated T for references and later chapters.
1. Red Murder

"Prepare to be amazed my friend." Patrick Jane leaned closer to Rigsby, excited to be able to show off his magician skills. Grace was perched on the edge of the desk, amused by the puzzled look on Rigsby's face. Cho was sitting at his desk reading a book, seemingly uninterested in the event taking place.

After five minutes of watching the trick being repeated over and over again for Rigsby's benefit, Grace grew bored, went to the break room in search of a snack, and returned with a ham sandwich. Jane got up and went to his couch, and Rigsby decided to play a game of solitaire on his computer. The team remained silent until their boss, Teresa Lisbon, emerged from her office.

"Gear up, we've got a case." She stated as she walked towards the elevator, team in toe.

"Cho, ID?" Lisbon asked as she walked into the small living room. The house was run down and in a bad part of town; the team didn't know why this involved them, but they were eager to take the case, considering there was nothing else to do in the office.

"Jake Walker, 34."

"Jake Walker? Hmm...." Patrick thought for a moment.

"What is it, Jane?" Lisbon asked. She had heard the name before, but couldn't remember where.

"Isn't he the guy that blackmailed a senator?" Jane recalled. Lisbon nodded her head.

"Yea. His girlfriend, Felicity Barnes, was sleeping with the senator, Walker decided to try and make some money from it. Turns out Walker was part of a huge heroin smuggling operation, so he stared dropping names, and in return the original charges were dropped." Rigsby chimed in with the information.

"This leaves us with a few suspects: the senator, the drug smugglers, and the girlfriend could have possibly done it too, considering she is nowhere to be found." Everybody finished up at the crime scene, before heading back to the CBI to start tracking down the girlfriend and the drug smugglers.

"Boss? I have info on the smugglers. Anybody that had motive to kill him was either in court or in prison. They had no way of getting word out to an outsider to do their dirty work either." Van Pelt said as she put the phone down. Any of their leads were coming up dead ends, and they still hadn't managed to find the girlfriend. Lisbon let out an involuntary groan.

"Oh come on, Lisbon, cheer up. We still have to find the girlfriend. Don't give up hope now." Jane smiled at her, and Lisbon just snarled back. She was about to make a witty remark, when her cell phone rang.

"Lisbon." She listened to the person on the other end for a few moments, before hanging up. "Jane, with me. Local cops think they have found Barnes." Lisbon and Jane rushed off to the elevator, leaving the team to investigate into the senator's affair.

When Jane and Lisbon arrived at another run down house, there was just one police officer there. "Got a call saying she was spotted entering the building, and I was told to call you guys."

"Thank you officer, we can take it from here." Lisbon said as she brushed past him and walked toward the house, Jane close behind her. Lisbon knocked on the door, but there was no answer. When they entered the house, there was nobody there. Lisbon searched the place, and stopped short when she came across the bedroom. Felicity Barnes was lying on the shabby bed unconscious, with a needle protruding from her left arm. On the floor crying was a baby girl, no older than ten months. Lisbon and Jane gasped at the sight.

"Hey there, princess. Shh there it's alright." Lisbon gently picked the baby up and rocked her slowly. She could tell that they baby was severely underweight, and needed medical attention immediately. Jane walked over to Felicity and felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one.

"She's dead Lisbon." He looked at the sight before him. Lisbon was successful in calming the baby, and now rocked the sleeping infant tenderly. The baby's right hand clutched at Lisbon's shirt as if it were a life line. He watched on for another moment, before remembering that now was not the time to admire how beautiful Lisbon looked holding on to a sleeping child.

"Alright. Call the paramedics, this baby needs help immediately. Oh, and call the team, they can come down and process the crime scene." Lisbon didn't take her eyes from the baby once as she said this.

"Medics and the team are on their way, Lisbon." Jane said, as he walked over to see the little girl in Lisbon's arms. They made sure the baby was alright until the medics arrived. The team all gasped a little when they heard that Felicity had been dead at least three days, so the baby had been crying for at least that long. Once they were done at the crime scene, Lisbon sent the rest of the team home, before heading off to the hospital to find anything out about the little girl she and Jane had found.


	2. Kaylee

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist *tear falls from eye* any characters that have been created by me for my story belong to me.**

**Authors note: Sorry for taking so long with the story, all my teachers decided that they wanted us handing in homework every week...they need to tell each other when they hand out assignments to their students, because otherwise we end up with three assignments due on the same day! But I digress...here's the second chapter enjoy (: xo**

Lisbon sat in the Nursery, rocking the sleeping infant. The doctors had let Lisbon stay with the baby after she would only stop crying if Lisbon was around. Little did she know, a blonde man in a three piece suit was watching her from the window.

Jane walked into the room, and whispered softly to Lisbon, so as not to wake the baby. "Her name is Kaylee. Kaylee Samantha Walker. Born 6th November 2009, to parents Felicity Anne Barnes and Jake Matthew Walker." Lisbon was startled by Jane's sudden appearance, but continued on as if she had known he was there the entire time.

"The poor child. She's only 8 months old, and has already lost both parents. It's even worse when they both died because of a life of crime." Lisbon felt tears burning behind her eye lids, but held them back, knowing that now was not the time to start crying over other people's mistakes. "Since you got her name, I'm assuming that you found next of kin?" Lisbon tore her eyes away from the peaceful Kaylee to look at Jane.

"Uh yea, Grace looked into that and...umm..." Jane trailed off. Lisbon had never seen him at a loss for words, which could only mean one thing, "She's all alone in the world, isn't she?" Lisbon's voice broke on the last word. Jane nodded solemnly, before placing a comforting hand on Lisbon's shoulders. "Felicity's parents died in a car accident when she was thirteen, and she went into the foster system because there was no family to look after her. Jake's dad was killed in a shoot out with the police, something about a robbery gone wrong. His mother developed a mental disease after that; the crystal meth she was taking probably didn't help much. Neither have any living relatives."

_What about Kaylee? She was a living relative._ Lisbon silently questioned. Jane, after a slight pause, began speaking again. "Social services will be here in a few hours to-" Jane was cut off by Lisbon shouting a defiant 'NO!', resulting in a crying baby, a shocked Jane, and an embarrassed Lisbon.

"I mean, they can't. Kaylee could have evidence, and umm..." Lisbon trailed off, trying to think of a way to keep Kaylee for as long as possible. Lisbon, noticing the newly awakened infant, began rocking again, trying to sooth the baby.

"As I was saying, Social Services will be here in a few hours to determine whether the CBI will be able to make sure that Kaylee is safe in our hands whilst we investigate the murders." Jane chuckled when a smile tugged at the edges of Lisbon's mouth, before falling into a frown, a look of confusion clear on her face.

"Murder_s_? I thought that it was just Walker who was killed." Lisbon cocked her head to the side, her emerald eyes questioning what Jane was talking about. Jane had to refrain from laughing at Lisbon's evident puzzlement, before replying, "Barnes was dead before the heroin laden needle was put in her arm. Toxicology said that the heroin levels were too low for an O.D, and the coroner said something about blood to the brain or something, and evidence of strangulation. I don't know, he was boring so I just stood there and acted like I was listening." Jane shrugged off his short attention span, before turning his eyes on Kaylee. She was now calm, but not asleep. She stared up at Jane with bright eyes the colour of jade, and giggled. Her little fist punched into the air, and then began to reach out for the consultant. He took Kaylee willingly into his arms, and began to talk to her with a baby voice.

"Aww, your baby is adorable, what's her name?" A woman around 25 with deep brown hair walked into the nursery, picked up her sleeping boy, and sat down next to her husband. Lisbon turned a faint red, embarrassed that somebody thought that she and Jane were married.

"Kaylee, but she's uh, she's not ours." Lisbon fumbled for words. How was she supposed to explain to a complete stranger that this child's biological parents were drug addicts that got their money by blackmailing senators? Luckily, Jane saved her.

"She's my niece, and this is my sister Teresa." Jane nudged her, who just nodded her head.

"Oh, woops. Well, she's still gorgeous. Come on babe, let's get this little angel home." The couple stood and left with their baby in her arms. Lisbon looked a silent thankyou at Jane, before looking at Kaylee. The baby was occupying herself by trying to pull the buttons off of Jane's waistcoat, seemingly unaware of the world around her.

**Loved it, hated it...lemme know...just hit the magic button below and tell me what you thought...but please don't be too mean (:**


	3. Purple Elephants and Mascara Tears

After Social Services agreed that Kaylee was safe with Lisbon, the trio headed for the car. Once the baby car seat - generously donated by Social Services - was installed, they pulled out of the hospital parking lot, and headed for Lisbon's townhouse.

Once there, Lisbon laid out a blanket for the infant, along with a few plush teddies that Lisbon had kept from her childhood on the lounge room floor. She ignored Jane's questioning glance, and headed for the kitchen to find some food for Kaylee.

A few minutes later she came out with stewed apples, to find Jane lying on the blanket, Kaylee sitting on his stomach, coo-ing at a purple elephant. Kaylee turned at the smell of food, and began to reach for Lisbon, the purple elephant forgotten for the time being. Lisbon walked over to the consultant and knelt down onto the blanket, and began feeding the starved child.

Jane watched as Lisbon looked after Kaylee, and wondered why Lisbon didn't have any children – she was a natural. He chuckled slightly when Kaylee tipped the spoon all over her new baby jump-suit, and watched as Lisbon wiped it off with a dish towel. Once Kaylee was full, Lisbon cleared the food away, and came back to lie on the blanket again. Kaylee crawled over to the agent and plopped herself down, and immersed herself in another conversation with the purple elephant.

Lisbon looked up from where Kaylee was playing to find Jane's cobalt eyes studying her. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, but wouldn't look away. "What?" Lisbon suddenly felt self-conscious, and checked her clothing to make sure that there was no stewed apple covering her front. Jane chuckled again at Lisbon's discomfort. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Nope." He grinned at her, before focusing his attention on Kaylee, still thinking about how good Lisbon would look as a mother. "Do you think she will be OK?" The woman on his mind broke through his thoughts.

"Hmm? She looks OK." He looked up to find that Lisbon had moved closer to him, and that Kaylee was crawling in search of other animal friends.

"No, I mean, yea I guess now she's OK, but I meant...once we don't have her anymore. When we close the case, Social Services will take Kaylee; put her in a foster home. I know what they can be like Jane; I don't want Kaylee to go through that too." Lisbon looked down, ashamed that she had just accidentally shared a secret with Jane that she would have preferred to take to the grave.

"Hey," A hand forced Lisbon to raise her chin, and she met Jane's eyes; they were full of compassion, voice soft and comforting. "Kaylee's tough." Lisbon tried to cut him off, but he kept talking. "Besides, not all foster homes are bad, Teresa." Lisbon was shocked to hear Jane address her by her first name. The shock was forgotten when Lisbon realised that he didn't press the foster home issue. Lisbon's eyes conveyed her gratitude.

"I guess. It's just, she's so young. Kaylee probably won't even remember her parents, Patrick." Lisbon levelled the playing field; he wasn't going to hold anything special just by using her first name. "I know that they weren't raising their child in the best environment, but they were still her parents. It's not fair, I mean...look at her. So young and innocent, she probably has no idea of what's going on around her..." Lisbon trailed off, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Patrick wiped it away gently with his thumb, before scooting even closer to Lisbon, removing most of the space between them. He had never seen Lisbon like this before - so emotional, and...vulnerable.

"You really care about Kaylee, don't you?" Meek head-nod from Lisbon. "Care about her a lot?" Another nod. "Then, don't worry about tomorrow. Look after Kaylee now, and be the best foster mom you can be. The best you can do is catch the person that killed her parents, and then hope and pray that a good family will take Kaylee in." Another tear escaped from Lisbon's eye, then another. Soon, there was a faint mascara line running down her left cheek. Jane wiped the tears away, and hugged Lisbon, trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to hope and pray, Patrick! I want...Kaylee...to have...a...good...home. I want...to know...that...she's safe...and...and..." Lisbon was cut off by her sobs. She didn't know why she was crying like this, and sure as hell wished that she wasn't breaking down in Patrick's arms, but she couldn't help herself. Kaylee, seeing the broken woman in Jane's arms, crawled over to the pair and sat in front of them, and began to cry as well. Teresa, realising that Kaylee was upset, reached over and pulled the distressed infant to her. Together they calmed down, all the while Lisbon stayed wrapped up in the warmth and comfort of Jane's arms.

They sat there for God knows how long, before a soft snore escaped Kaylee's lips. Teresa lay Kaylee on the far corner of the blanket, and lay another one over her. She kissed the baby on the forehead, before moving back to where she and Patrick were sitting, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her again. Teresa leaned back into Patrick's chest, and was lulled by the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. She contemplated how domestic the whole situation was, but for some odd reason felt no discomfort in sharing the moment with Patrick. Instead, she felt almost...comfortable. A million thoughts entered her mind when this revelation surfaced. _Comfortable? Teresa Lisbon, why the HELL are you comfortable in Patrick Jane's arms with a sleeping baby next to you? __**PATRICK JANE**__, for God's sake! Did you fall out of bed and hit your head on the floor this morning? Get up, woman, get up, tell him to leave and don't you dare think twice about it! _Even as her mind screamed orders at her, Teresa's body did the complete opposite: she snuggled in further.

"Tea?" Patrick ran his hand through her hair absent-mindedly, and brought Lisbon from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Tea. What's going on inside that pretty little mind of yours?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Care to share?" Patrick quoted her words from earlier.

"Nope." She mimicked the grin he had when he replied. He shrugged, and went to make tea. The moment Jane got up; Lisbon wished that he was sitting down with her again, because she had grown cold without his body heat to keep her warm. Even though it was May, the nights were still crisp. She looked over at Kaylee to make sure that she was fine, and put another blanket over her just in case. Lisbon began thinking about Patrick again, and now her mind threw a different thought at her. _I think I'm falling for Patrick Jane._ Lisbon shook the thought off, to worried of the repercussions if she let the thought go further.

Just then, Patrick returned with two hot cups of steaming tea, and together they drank it, discussing the world around them. They stayed away from the case at hand, knowing that the topic would bring tears to Teresa's eyes again. They sat there talking until 3a.m, when Lisbon nodded off on Jane's shoulder. He pulled the blanket tighter around her, before falling asleep himself; the first time he had fallen asleep in months.

_I think I'm falling for Teresa Lisbon. _The thought ran through his mind, before slumber took his mind.

**Loved it, hated it..lemme know...just press the magic button below. (:**


End file.
